Fugaz
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Es el primer día del curso escolar, mas Heracles decide no entrar al salón de clases. AU humano. Gauken. Menciones de violación. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Corrompido

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: _**¡Hola a todos! :D ¿Cómo están? Al menos mejor que la tonta de su servilleta. Pero bueno. :)

._. Antes que nada debo advertirles qué este fic tendrá escenas de violación, pero no serán muy descriptivas, por si se lo preguntan. Es un tema qué generalmente no me gusta usar, excepto cuando es parte importante de la trama, y no cómo lo usan otros autores para justificar el _"amor"_ entre dos personajes. Es un _**acto de violencia no consensual**_, ¿comprenden?

Pero bueno, ahora bien, ya varias personas me han pedido qué escriba un Grecia/México, y cuando recordaba una película, de la cuál me estaré basando muy poco ya que no recuerdo mucho de ella, me llegó de golpe la idea, aunque sólo tengo un par de escenas en mi cabeza, ya luego trabajaré más en la trama.

:I La película se llama **_"Do You Wanna Dance?"_**, es de 1999, y con las apariciones de **Robert Krantz** y **Robert Costanzo**, qué trata de un instructor de baile que tiene qué cumplir con 500 horas de servicio comunitario en un barrio griego. Se las recomiendo mucho, y si alguien sabe donde conseguirla, ¡díganme por favor, quiero volver a verla! ;-; ¡Las escenas de baile son geniales! Dx

En fin, disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

**Fugaz.**

_**Capítulo 1:** _Corrompido.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando llegó a su casa, aún cuando debería haber regresado varias horas antes. Con dificultad, metió la llave en la cerradura, y tras tomar un poco de aire, le dio vuelta, logrando abrir la puerta. El interior estaba a completamente a oscuras, por lo qué se adentró a ella, dejando caer su mochila, sin reparar en las cosas que se habían salido al tocar el suelo...

\- Ya... llegué.- Se anunció con voz temblorosa, y cerró la puerta, asegurándola por completo.- ¿H-Hola...?-

No estaba seguro de donde estaba el switch, avanzó casi arrastrando los pies, tambaleándose, sin recordar en el momento cómo era su propia casa. Tras topar con la pared, siguió a tientas hasta llegar a la cocina, logrando encender la luz...

\- ¿Mamá...?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta.- ¿Pa-Papá...?-

Su memoria comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, recordando qué todo estaba tal y cómo la última vez qué estuvo ahí. Se acercó al refrigerador, en el cuál estaba pegada una nota tras un magneto de una tacita de café. La leyó nuevamente, sólo para acordarse de qué sus padres habían salido todo el fin de semana, visitando a unos familiares, y no regresarían hasta el lunes de la próxima semana. Y apenas era viernes, por lo qué tenía a su disposición tres días enteros...

\- Ja.- Con la cabeza cabizbaja, comenzó a reírse.- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-

**.~o0o~.**

La sangre qué corría rumbo a la coladera sólo le hacía recordar lo qué había hecho horas atrás. Dejó que el agua fría corriera por cada palmo de su cuerpo, borrando los rastros qué pudieran haber quedado, mas no lo borraría de su memoria...

\- No es... para tanto.- Se dijo, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago.- No lo es.-

Para él, no era la primera vez qué dormía con alguien, e incluso, lo veía como algo normal. Eran adolescentes, y no había nada de malo en ello...

Sólo que en esta ocasión, la otra persona no estaba de acuerdo...

\- No es para tanto.- Se dijo una vez más a sí mismo.

Y los rasguños en su cuerpo lo confirmaban...

**.~o0o~. **

No soportó más el dolor de cabeza, por lo qué dirigió sus pasos rumbo a las escaleras, de las cuáles resbaló cuando sus piernas no pudieron aguantar más. Rodó y quedó inmóvil al pie de ellas, mientras las lágrimas corrían ya de sus ojos cafés. Intentó ponerse de pie varias veces, pero caía de nueva cuenta por falta de fuerzas y el dolor aunado por la caída lo volvía aún peor. Hizo un nuevo intento, logrando asiarse del pasamanos, y con lentitud, subió escalón por escalón, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar un poco de aire al sentirse asfixiado...

\- Ah.- Logró llegar al piso superior, y se estrelló contra la pared al sentir de nueva cuenta qué las piernas fallaban en responderle.

Tragó con dificultad, y se deslizaba casi tropezando con sus propios pies, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Prendió la luz, y con traspiés, se apoyó en el lavamanos, tomando aire agitadamente al sentir que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro. Alzó el rostro frente al espejo, y se horrorizó al verse reflejado en él...

\- N-No.- Y trató de tocarlo con una mano temblorosa.- No, no, no. ¡No!-

Se tumbó al suelo, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, en un vano intento de ocultar lo acontecido en su persona, aquéllo que se negaba a creer. Las lágrimas arreciaron su carrera y se mezclaba con la sangre, empapando sus ropas...

\- ¿Por... qué...?- Preguntó con desesperación, sintiéndose morir de angustia y vergüenza.- ¿Por... qué?-

**.~o0o~.**

Con el primer puñetazo, le reventó el labio inferior. El segundo le ayudó a apaciguarlo, quedando remarcado posiblemente más tarde como un ojo morado, en lo qué trataba de quitarle la ropa. No hubo necesidad de un tercero, mas apretó con fuerza su rostro contra la cama, en un intento de tenerlo callado...

\- No era para tanto.- Se dijo cuando se dejó caer en la cama, tras salirse del baño.

Al sentir sus uñas clavarse en su pecho, igual que en su torso, dirigió su boca al hombro, cerrándola con firmeza, jalando la piel con sus dientes, hasta que un sabor metálico se mezcló con sus labios, dándole rienda suelta a sus impulsos e instintos...

\- No lo era.- Buscó algunas gasas y se las pegó en los lugares lacerados, los cuáles pasarían desapercibidos bajo las prendas que usara.

**.~o0o~.**

No era que lo conociera de toda la vida, pero lo poco qué sabía de él no justificaba sus acciones. Era injusto, y más al no entender el motivo. Estaba molesto e irritado, aún después de que se saciara, qué incluso lo corrió de su casa, aventándole la ropa y gritándole hasta de lo que se iba a morir...

\- ¿Por...qué...?- Y el dolor se acentuaba con cada grito que daba.- ¿Por... qué...?-

Quién él conocía era amable. Serio y a la vez tranquilo. Alguien qué amaba los gatos y éstos le correspondían. Justo como un gran campo en un día de primavera. Y le dolía, le dolía saber qué se había aprovechado de su confianza, y lo lastimara desde lo más profundo de su alma. No sabía qué hacer...

\- ¿Por... qué...?- Sintió desvanecerse, maldiciendo no haberlo hecho antes.- ¿... Hera-cles...?-

Y la bendición de la inconsciencia le arropó en el frío piso del baño...

**.~o0o~.**

Se dispuso a dormir, usando pants deportivos y una playera sin mangas, cuidando de no jalar las gasas. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, ya que no deseaba ver a nadie, principalmente a sus padres, a quiénes no recibió ni bajó para verlos...

\- Ya... pasó.- Dijo pausadamente y se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, y vio pequeñas gotas de sangre encima de ésta. Pasó su mano sobre ellas, cerciorándose de qué se hubiesen secado. Inhaló y su nariz se encontró un leve aroma, su aroma que se perdía con el suyo. Cientos de preguntas surgieron en su mente, mas las hizo a un lado al sentir qué se le revolvía el estómago...

¿Habría llegado a su casa...?

¿Lo habrían visto sus padres...?

¿Le habría dicho a alguien de lo ocurrido...?

¿De lo qué le hizo...?

Cerró el puño con fuerza y golpeó el colchón. Ocultó el rostro en la almohada, deseando que el sueño se apoderada de él, pero el aroma parecía mantenerlo despierto. Se sentó entonces, con la almohada entre sus manos y frunciendo el ceño, frustrándose cada vez más. ¿Porqué algo qué le era tan común, se estaba volviendo algo tan difícil? Soltó la almohada, se dejó caer de bruces y se cubrió la cara con una mano...

\- José María.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Realmente no tengo mucho planeado al respecto, sin contar que por el momento deseo concentrarme en actualizar qué publicar fanfics nuevos, sólo que esta idea me pegó con mucha fuerza. Les agradezco que lo hayan leído hasta ahora, y pues, ya veremos qué pasará después, o a ver qué se me ocurre primeramente. :I_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	2. Soledad

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: _**¡Hola a todos! :3 ¿Cómo están? Espero que no tengan un mal clima por allá, acá hace frío y está lloviendo. En fin. :I

Ahora, los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:**_ Bueno, aún faltará mucho para poder comprender lo qué pasa. Sobre lo de Iria hecha taco, sí, sí lo es. x3 Gracias por el review. :D

_**~*~Teffy Uzumaki:** _¡Muchas gracias por el review! :D Y pues, sí, es una situación con la qué uno qué queda picado, en especial porqué se desconocen las causas, ¿verdad? Bien, espero qué con este capítulo se sepa sólo un poquito más. :3

_**~*~Tamat:**_ Creéme, no es lo más fuerte qué he escrito. La mayoría de mis fics de South Park trataban de temas sumamente fuertes y polémicos, un ejemplo es _"Joke"_ :I No te preocupes, así como la vida misma, este fic tendrá un poquito de todo, o al menos lo intentaré. Gracias por el review y nos vemos. n_n

_**~*~The Pierrot:** _Para empezar, me impresionó qué me llegase un review tuyo, realmente no me lo esperaba, y mira qué tu fic me gustó mucho, y comprendo qué no puedas actualizar, me estoy desviando del tema. Con respecto a los OC de México, pues a mí no me importa en absoluto si es hombre o mujer; uno, dos, tres o hasta cinco, como los nuestros; sino qué esté bien estructurado y que la trama del fanfic esté bien hecha, eso es todo lo qué pido. Al contrario, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y hasta de dejarnos un review. :3 Gracias.

_**~*~Mich Gmez:** _Ok, ok, tranquila, aquí está la continuación. Es verdad qué es algo muy cruel lo qué le ha pasado a Chema, pero como todo, tiene una razón. :I Gracias por el review. n.n

Este capítulo estará narrado en primera persona, les aviso para que no esperen la gran cosa. :I

En fin, disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

**Fugaz.**

_**Capítulo 2: **_Soledad.

_Ah. Hola. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No quieres hacerme compañía? Anda, siéntate conmigo por un momento, tal vez hasta qué acabe el día._

_Mira el cielo, se ve tan hermoso, ¿no lo crees? No te importa, ¿cierto? No, no estoy seguro qué te importara, a menos qué estuviera lloviendo. Entonces correríamos los dos, bueno, al menos tú, a mí no me importaría mojarme hasta los huesos._

_Estoy triste. ¿Quieres saber porqué? Lo extraño, lo extraño y no puedo hacer mucho al respecto. ¿De quién estoy hablando? Oh, es cierto. Tú no lo conoces. Entonces, empecemos por ahí. O mejor, empecemos por presentarme._

_Soy Heracles Karpusi, y gracias a qué mi papá es una persona de renombre entre la sociedad, tengo una vida acomodada. Sí, puedes decir qué eso me ha convertido en un parásito, pero no es así.__Desde qué tengo memoria, le he permitido qué hiciese de mi vida lo qué mejor le pareciera, y como soy su único hijo, soy su única oportunidad de poder jactarse de dejar un legado en este mundo. _

_Al principio, le dejé decidir qué sería de mí: sus gustos, sus preferencias, y hasta el modo de conducirme ante los demás. Era cómodo, ya que no tenía más qué hacer que obedecer, y era sencillo. No debía preocuparme por otra cosa, que no fuera tener contento a mi padre. Estudio, reuniones sociales, juntas con maestros y tutores, todo lo qué él quisiera y creyera qué era lo mejor._

_Pero al llegar a la pubertad, empecé a ver las cosas de manera no sólo diferente, sino desde otro punto de vista. Me dí cuenta de qué nada de eso era lo qué yo quería. ¿Porqué tenía qué convertirme en una copia exacta de mi padre? Poco a poco, comencé a perder todo aquéllo en lo qué mi papá había invertido tanto. Pero era mi madre, quién a solas, y tras una discusión, me rogaba qué tuviera paciencia, y comprendiera qué eso que hacía mi padre, era por mi propio bien. Y ante sus palabras, debía agachar la mirada y resignarme a cumplir sus caprichos._

_Justo cuando creía qué ya no podría más con todo eso, apareció él. Era el hijo del mejor socio de mi padre, y por lo tanto, alguien de mi misma altura, calaña, educación. Pensé qué sería uno más de aquéllos engreídos, qué no piensan más qué pasar todo el día detrás de un escritorio, pero me equivoqué, porqué era igual a mí._

_Nuestra amistad se formó con rapidez, qué quién no nos conociera, pensaría qué pasamos toda nuestra vida juntos. Nos contábamos todo, sin guardar secretos uno del otro, e incluso, pasábamos gran parte del día en la casa del qué fuese el anfitrión. La fortuna nos sonrió al permitir qué nuestros padres nos inscribieran en la misma preparatoria, y eso hacía mis días menos insoportables porqué estábamos juntos._

_Fue en las vacaciones del verano pasado, cuando descubrimos qué entre nosotros había algo más qué simple amistad. Nos entregamos, sin prisas porqué teníamos tiempo, sin trabas porqué éramos libres, y de una manera u otra, comprendíamos qué no podíamos estar sin la presencia del otro. Reíamos, y nuestros besos eran mucho más dulces, por la pureza con la qué nos los dábamos. No hacía falta decir nada, porqué en nuestro silencio nos decíamos todo, y todo era perfecto. Comenzaba a soñar y creer qué algún día, llegada nuestra mayoría de edad, nos iríamos lejos, encontrando trabajos modestos y hasta un lugar al cuál llamar hogar. Un sitio donde nada ni nadie nos separaría, hasta llegar a la vejez y burlarnos de todo aquéllo qué consideraríamos absurdo a esa edad, nuestras locuras de juventud._

_Pensé qué así sería, la verdad qué sí. Me rompió el corazón verlo llegar una tarde en nuestro sitio favorito, llorando desconsoladamente, y decirme qué sus padres habían tomado la decisión de inscribirlo en otra preparatoria. Lo qué significaba qué el último año no lo pasaríamos juntos. Me hice el fuerte, y lo consolé, diciendo qué no importaba, qué teníamos mil maneras de no sólo pasar el tiempo juntos, sino de mantenernos comunicados por medio de mensajes y llamadas. Logré secar su llanto y me sonrió, diciendo qué era un tonto por pensar qué algo así podría separarnos. Lo besé con ternura, abrazándolo y prometer, qué ocurriera lo qué ocurriera, nada nos iba a separar, nada. Pero ya lo extrañaba, tanto, al grado de qué al momento de hacer el amor, se sentía tan diferente, como si fuera la última vez en la vida en qué nos volveríamos a ver. Y era así como lo sentíamos, cada uno de los días de este verano._

_Hoy es el primer día de clases del nuevo curso, y no quiero entrar al salón de clases. No quiero llegar, asomarme adentro y esperar encontrarlo sentado en uno de los pupitres, aguardando mi presencia. No puedo enfrentar a la realidad, una qué me dice que las cosas retroceden, en vez de avanzar. Por eso, busqué el árbol más grande qué encontré y me senté a su sombra, a esperar qué se termine el día. Ya mañana entraré. Por hoy, sólo quiero estar aquí, solo. No, no solo, porqué tú me estás haciendo compañía._

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

De nueva cuenta se había oído la campana, indicando el inicio de otra hora de clase. Heracles, con pesadez, giró la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada al edificio escolar más cercano. Suspiró, cerrando sus verdes ojos, cubriéndolos con una mano...

\- Quedémonos aquí, hasta qué terminen las clases, o hasta qué caiga la noche y alguien venga a buscarme.- Se volvió para mirarlo, diciendo con voz cansada.- ¿Qué opinas?-

Se trepó hasta su pecho, se acomodó y terminó enroscándose, ronroneando cada vez qué sentía su mano acariciar su pelaje...

\- Meow.- Maulló el gato, antes de echarse a dormir.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
